gamertopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Hazmat Teams Bravo And Delta
Hazmat Team Bravo Members Ethan Cole Ethan Cole is the main charactor of Area 51. He is the medical officer of Bravo Team and is Voiced by David Duchovony (The X-Files, Californication). His original mission was to find HazMat Delt, but once he links up with Delta Team, only Leutient "Chew" and Cole survive an attack by an "alien". Ramirez Ramirez is the squad leader of HAZMAT team bravo although he cares alot for his team but he doesn't show it much and he is the second bravo team member to get killed by the theta (the creature that kills half of delta) gets thrown onto the door that cole is behind and ruptures his suit killing him in the process. Mitchel "Crispy" Chrisman "Crispy" is the joker of the team. He is lasted to die in Area 51, he gets infected with the Virus when he fights the Theta. When Cole catches up to him, he has mutated into a mutant. Ethan then kills him. McCan McCan is the quiet one of HAZMAT Bravo. He is first to die, getting his head ripped off by a Mutant after turing the generators back on. Once, Cole took McCan to a strip club. He actually brought a book with him and read it until Cole paid a stripper to take it off him. The stripper took it off McCan and all McCan asked was to mark his place in the book. Afterwards, Cole asked him if he got his book back and he replied "Chapter 4 will never be the same again...." Hazmat Team Delta hazmat team delta was the first squad to enter area 51 after the qurintine was activated they totaled in 7 members 3 killed by theta at begining of the qurintine the rest at the firing range HAZ-TEAM delta can be recognised by thier blue markings on the haz-mat armor'' Numbers HazMat Team Delta is alarmingly high in numbers compared to Bravo, if the officers of Delta did not die, McCan Crispy and Ramirez did not die, the whole number would be ten HazMatters. However the number at the Last Stand was sufficient to keep of all kinds of mutants except the Theta. Members unknown trooper 1 : was one of the last four members of delta weapon : assualt rifle death: smacked by the theta (killed instantly) unknown trooper 2: last trooper of haz-team delta weapon: assualt rifle death: smacked onto a concreat chunk by theta Marko Markos last name is unknown, however he is the only other known Delta member. Team Death: 4th to die Presumed Last Stand Rank: 2nd in command Presumed before Last Stand Rank: Non-Officer Killed by: The Theta Instantly(hit so hard blood splated out) Lieutenant Chew Lieutenant Chew is the superior Delta member of the game, however his first name is not known. Team Death: Last HazMat Member to die at Area 51. Presumed Last Stand Rank: Commanding Officer Presumed before Last Stand Rank: 4th Officer Killed by: Human Mutant after escaping the Theta his signature weapon in game was the pistol Category:Area 51 Category:Area 51 Enemies Category:Hazmat Teams Bravo And Delta Category:The Iluminati